


Different from all the rest

by MirrorofErised



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Handprint, Nightmares, Post-Hell Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorofErised/pseuds/MirrorofErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester usually didn’t sleep for more than three hours a night. Except for once a month. All due to a girl named Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Write a comment if you want me to continue the story

It had been a long day and the dress she wore had begun to itch. As soon as she closed the front door behind her she zipped down the dress and let it fall to the floor around her. She stepped out of her heels and left the items there. She could put them away in the morning.

Something about walking around in just your panties around your own house always was pleasant. she let her hips sway as she made her way up the stairs. It was dark in the home, but she knew where every nook and ditch was so she made her way around swiftly.

Just as she stepped onto the first floor landing, the light turned on. She quickly covered her breasts and turned to see why. ‘Dean?’

He was standing on the other side of the landing. One hand held a gun, the other on the light switch. He grinned at her. ‘Hey Emma.’ He stuffed his gun back under his belt. ‘I have no idea why you’re covering those. It’s not like I haven’t seen them before.’ He chuckled.

‘Reflex.’ She sighed and lowered her hands. ‘I wasn’t expecting you yet. It isn’t the end of the month yet, right?’ She walked into her bedroom.

‘Not yet. I wanted to surprise you.’ He said and followed her.

She chuckled. ‘Count me as surprised.’ She opened her closet. ‘I was going to take a shower. You can join if you want.’

He smiled. ‘I’d love to.’

‘Okay, let me just grab something to wear after.’ She fished a shirt out of her closet. ‘You can leave your stuff here, especially the gun.’ She said turning around. ‘Just drop ‘m on the floor or something.’

Dean nodded and began to undress. Emma made her way to the bathroom, stripping of her last garment and putting out towels for the two of them. dean came in just as she was turning on the shower and closed the door behind him.

‘I know you don’t really want to talk, but just tell me how Sammy’s doing.’ Emma said as she glanced around at him.

Dean sighed slightly, but smiled. ‘He’s doing good, I guess.’ He said hopefully.

She nodded and reached out her hand to him. He took it and let her pull him into the shower. ‘Are you still giving him a hard time for kissing me at new year’s? You know, you two didn’t have to come over. You could have just stayed... somewhere.’ She quickly recovered herself.

He shook his head. ‘The Impala is home, you know that.’ He said and slowly pushed her backwards, under the stream.

‘I know. She’s a beauty.’ She giggled and let the water glide down over her. ‘You did put her in the garage, right? I don’t want her to get stolen.’

‘I’ll tell her you said that.’ He winked. ‘I did.’

She smiled and pulled him under the stream with her. He laughed and they showered together in silence. They washed each other’s bodies like it was routine for them. Hands gliding softly down the skin. Emma’s hand rested briefly on Dean’s left shoulder and the handprint that stood out there, but then moved again.

 

After the shower Dean cleaned the mirror and looked at himself in it. Emma came up behind him. ‘Frowning makes your wrinkles grow.’ She teased and kissed the back of his shoulder.

He smiled and let her stand before the mirror after she pulled on the shirt she wanted to sleep in. She was looking at the scar above her right eyebrow when she felt Dean come up behind her.

‘Dean.’ She chuckled. His hands were on her hips and she could feel his lips ghost over the back of her neck.‘No.’ She sighed. His lips kissed her neck gently, softly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm touch. ‘Fine. You can sleep on my side of the bed.’

 

* * *

They fell asleep quickly once they climbed into the soft, cool bed. Dean on her side of the bed, lying on his back. One hand stretched out and touching her arm. Emma lying on her side with her face towards him.

Hours passed by as they slept, until Dean began to move. He twisted and turned in his sleep. Grunts left his mouth and his chest rose and fell with his repid breath. Usually he couldn’t sleep more than three hours without getting one of his nightmares. And when he did, even Sammy couldn’t coax him back to sleep. But with Emma it was all different.

His movements woke her up. ‘Dean?’ She groaned and brushed the sleep out of her eyes. ‘Dean?’ She sat up. Dean was still fast asleep, his hands gripped the sheets. Emma leaned over him and took his head between her hands. ‘Dean? Dean wake up.’ She brushed her thumb over his cheek and suddenly he opened his eyes.

He was panting, eyes set wide with fear. ‘It was a nightmare, sweetie.’ she let go of his face as his hands relaxed their grip on the sheets. ‘There’s nothing here to hurt us.’ She said softly.

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He turned on his side, facing away from her, and curled up. Emma lay down beside him, curling up against his back, arms around a scared Dean. ‘I’m here.’ She whispered softly. ‘The world is still turning and I’m here Dean.’ She softly kissed his shoulder and brushed her thumbs over his skin.

Dean began to relax, his muscles growing less tense. She continued to whisper soothing words and peppering the back of his shoulder with kisses until he fell asleep again.


	2. Goodmorning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Emma wake up the next morning. Breakfast and Fluff.

It was still early the next morning when Dean woke up again. This time with a slight smile, no more nightmares. He turned on his side to see Emma sprawled out on the other side of the bed, still asleep.

He grinned and lifted himself up slightly. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. Emma let out a soft groan and turned on her side, away from him. Dean chuckled and moved closer so he could spoon against her back.

Emma let out another noise. ‘Morning Em.’ Dean whispered in her ear.

She smiled, but didn’t open her eyes yet. ‘Dean.’ She said softly, remembering he had come over unexpected and was here with her now. ‘How did you sleep?’

‘Good. After you kissed me back to sleep.’ He smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled sleepily. ‘Good. What time is it?’ She opened her eyes and groaned at the light coming in through the windows.

‘It’s still early.’ Dean said and brushed some of her hairs away from her neck.

‘Hmmm..’ she closed her eyes again. ‘Let’s sleep some more then.’ she reached behind her and took a hold of his hand. She pulled it over her side and draped it around herself.

Dean chuckled. ‘You still need to call in sick.’ It was the routine. Every time Dean came by Emma would call in sick so they could spend the day together.

She waved it off. ‘Avery will cover for me.’ She yawned slightly. ‘Sleep.’

‘If you say so.’ He smiled and kissed her ear before falling asleep with her again.

 

* * *

Once they finally came out of bed Emma went to cook them breakfast, while Dean called his brother to check in on him. He came downstairs while the eggs were on the stove. He grinned as he saw her and walked over. ‘Eggs?’

‘Scrambled.’ She grinned back at him. ‘I didn’t have any bacon, sorry.’

‘Hmm, that’s okay’ Dean came closer. ‘I think with the two of us here we have enough delicious meat.’ He teased and put his hands on her hips.

She chuckled, but then sighed. ‘Dean…  You’re distracting the cook.’

‘Am I now?’ He smirked and stepped closer, his hands slipping around her waist.

Emma bit her lip. ‘Dean...’

‘Alright, alright.’ He chuckled and backed away again. ‘I’ll set the table.’

Soon enough they were quietly eating breakfast over the dinner table like a perfectly normal American family. When they were done Emma cleared away the plates. Dean watched her as she washed them in the sink. ‘Emma?’ He suddenly asked.

‘Yes Dean?’ She asked glancing back at him over her shoulder.

‘You know I don’t just come here to sleep right?’ He asked her softly.

She smiled and turned back to washing the plates. ‘I know.’

He shook his head and stood up. ‘Or because you make me breakfast and because you’re attractive and all that.’

She chuckled. ‘I know Dean.’ She put the plates on the drying rack and washed and dried her hands.

‘I don’t think you do.’ He walked over to her and turned her around so she’d face him. ‘I really like spending time with you. And being with you and…. just you in general.’

She blushed. ‘Dean…’ She started to object.

‘No.’ He took her hands in his. ‘I mean it. And if I wasn’t what I was. If hunting was not my life, my job.’ He sighed. ‘I wouldn’t mind being here with you every day.’

She didn’t know what to say to him. She just stared at him, speechless about what he had just confessed to her. Just as she opened her mouth to at least say something Dean stopped her.

He put a finger to her lips. ‘No it’s okay. I just needed to say that.’ He said softly before leaning down and kissing her lips. Slowly Emma kissed him back, her hand reaching into his short hair. Dean smiled against her lip and held her close to him, arms wrapped around her waist.


End file.
